


Monster Hunter

by silverynight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Demon jaskier, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Succubus Jaskier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Even humans recognize him at first glance, perhaps it's the yellow eyes or the white hair, but they instantly know he's a hunter.Monsters get away from him and look in his direction like they either want to kill him or run away from him as fast as they can."Hello, handsome."No one ever approaches Geralt, especially if they're some kind of supernatural being, that's why his first reaction is to look in surprise at the cute demon in front of him.***Geralt has a problem: a succubus named Jaskier who doesn't seem to be afraid of him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Monster Hunter

Even humans recognize him at first glance, perhaps it's the yellow eyes or the white hair, but they instantly know he's a hunter.

Monsters get away from him and look in his direction like they either want to kill him or run away from him as fast as they can.

But Geralt is not in that bar to kill anyone, at least not now; his client told him the werewolf was killing people of in his city, although he didn't give him a name, but a picture. At the moment, he's doing just his favorite thing, which is hunting. This is one of the few places the werewolf has been seen lately.

"Hello, handsome."

No one ever approaches Geralt, especially if they're some kind of supernatural being, that's why his first reaction is to look in surprise at the cute demon in front of him.

Well... It's not that he actually considers him cute, it's just... he has blueish horns over his brown hair and he's shirtless and wearing only blue tight shorts and pink boots... But, what was the point?

That he's not cute at all, perhaps it's just the fact that he's a succubus and he's supposed to attract people, even though Geralt knows perfectly well sex demon magic doesn't work on him.

"I'm Jaskier!" The demon leans closer, staring at him with a hungry smile. "What are you doing here? Are you looking for company tonight?"

Geralt grimaces, for some reason it bothers him imagining Jaskier asking the same question to different people or perhaps even monsters.

"I'm working. I'm a hunter," he frowns, hoping it makes the succubus go away.

"I know. I'm perfectly aware how hunters look like."

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"You're not gonna hurt me," Jaskier grins and adds with a wink. "I'm too sexy to be killed."

Geralt can't help but chuckle.

"You're not very bright, are you?" The hunter says, although it's obvious for the two of them he doesn't really mean it.

"I have other talents, if you take me with you, I can show you..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy," Geralt mumbles again, but this time he laments say it as he watches Jaskier nod and look away in disappointment.

But there's something else, Geralt can tell. Jaskier walks away and starts looking around carefully like he's trying to hide from someone.

He takes a few more steps and it's about to fade from view when a vampire stops in front of him with a grin that bothers Geralt a little bit too much.

It's not his business and yet he keeps watching.

"Are you free tonight, Jaskier?"

The sex demon shakes his head and tries to move away, but the vampire keeps blocking his way out.

"I need you, Jaskier."

"No. I'm busy."

"You're not, you little lying slut," the vampire takes him by the arm and shows him his fangs, hissing aggressively. "You're gonna come with me."

Jaskier shivers, but doesn't fight.

"I'm sorry, but I'll take him with me," Geralt walks in the middle of the two, before he can stop himself.

For a moment, the vampire looks like he's willing to fight for the demon, but reconsiders it when he sees the fierce look on Geralt's eyes.

"I can get something better than him anyway."

As soon as Geralt turns around, Jaskier embraces him.

"Thank you. Can I sleep at your place tonight?"

Normally the hunter would never allow a monster in his home, but it's obvious that Jaskier is still afraid.

"Alright," he sighs, knowing he's going to regret his decision.

***

Jaskier moves around the place like a little kid in a candy shop and Geralt tries to find it irritating, but the truth is that he's kind of charmed.

He's making dinner for the both of them, purposely avoiding thinking about the place where he was trained and all the other hunters who would be horrified if they found out he has let a demon in his own house.

It's ridiculous.

"Jaskier, sit for a moment, would you?" He finally sighs and the succubus grins before collapsing on the couch.

The demon enjoys the pasta a little bit too much; he moans after every bite and the hunter is not sure if he's doing it on purpose or that's how he eats, but he's determined to not point that out because that'd be admitting it affects him.

And that's definitely not the case.

"You can sleep in this room."

"Are you going to join me?" Jaskier bats his eyelashes at him, but stops as soon as he notices the frown upon Geralt's face. "Sorry, old habits."

He lets him borrow one of his shirts and goes back to his living room, trying to think about what the bartender said about the werewolf he's looking for.

When he goes upstairs, he decides to check on Jaskier again, only to find him asleep and completely covered by his old shirt. It's too big for him and he looks absolutely ridiculous but in an endearing way.

When Geralt realizes he's smiling and staring at the demon he curses and goes back to his own bedroom quickly.

But it's too late, now he wants to protect that weird demon and he knows he won't change his mind.

He's in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my blogs on tumblr for more! ----> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/ https://silverynightart.tumblr.com/


End file.
